Reality Strikes
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Alternative JD-When Jenny's attacked and put into a coma, the team have to dig deep into her past to find the culprit. yet as they do so a web of lies, cover ups and deceit are unravelled as everyone finds out something new about their red headed director
1. it's time to go

_**Disclimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**A-N- very short, but just a taster….**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped out the car, his famous gut churning. Something wasn't right. She'd slipped her detail before, yet this time was different, he could feel it.

As he walked around the car, he saw her; red hair fanned on the pavement, white skin paler that usual contrasting to the grey concrete, the pools of blood that made his heart split in two. He didn't even register his movements as he ran around to her. Her head cradled her leveraged her on his knee. Her face cupped he soothingly stroked his hair, desperate to comfort her in any way. He planted soft kisses on her forehead.

"Jen…you fight this, you hear me? I do not give you permission to dye!" Gently he brushed her hair aside from her face. Blood trickled from her mouth. Her week attempts to speak were silenced by his callused thumb placed lovingly over her lips. . "Help's coming Jen. You hear me? For once in your life do as your god dammit told and fight!"

She raised her hand to his cheek, just as she'd done so many times as lovers. "I…I'm Sorry." She said in a hoarse voice barely more than a whisper. Then her eyes slowly closed as if she were going to sleep…

_**All will be explained – but please review….**_


	2. I'll always stand by you

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note- sorry the last chapter was so short, but thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming.**_

_**Hope this explains stuff!**_

_**I have never done a drama story before so if it's bad please bare with me. Also I am only a GCSE biology student so I don't know the whole doctor stuff so it's vague and I don't know how true it is.**_

_**Thanks again and enjoy..**_

_**Earlier That Day…**_

Jenny Sheppard ran her hand through her hair. It was just below her shoulders now and the blonde was gone thank god. Her attention was barely there to the SecNav who was droning on about something, she heard him change subject and decided to pay attention. Yet soon her patience was none existent. "Sir, with all due respect this afternoon is the only time off I take. You know that this afternoon every year I have one afternoon personal time. I do not wish for my security detail to be present."

"Jennifer, you cannot go off un guarded."

"Sir, I will not be stood in the middle of the road with a sign stating 'im the director on NCIS'. I will take my side arm and be in a group of people."

"Jennifer I am not saying no to your detail."

"Sir either you call them off or I will slip them. I have done it before and will not hesitate to do it again."

"Neither of them will happen Director Sheppard. Your detail are staying with you, this conversation is over."

With that the line went dead. Jenny once more sighed. This day was the one day she wished she hadn't taken the stupid post as director 3 years ago. Today she felt old, really old, older that 43 old. Today was the one day that every year she saw her family – well what was now left of it. This was the one day she was actually a mother to her 15 year old daughter who she barely ever saw, who probably saw Noemi as her mother more than Jenny. She had never known her father as he'd been killed on duty. So it had always been just her and her mum. But when Jenny started NCIS there had been a lot less time to spend with her daughter.

Today was the day Jenny spent with her daughter Lacey, and her 21 year old nephew Joe. Years ago there had been Jenny's parents, and her sister Heather. But this year was the first year without Heather, and Jenny knew it would be hard. She glanced at her clock: 11 30. She was needed in MTAC for a meeting with Eli David.

"Director Sheppard."

"Director David." Jenny wasn't happy to be here, she could feel the older man looking at her and suddenly regretted her choice to wear navy blue high wasted trousers, a white pin stripe shirt and red heels. Conversations always seemed to go so much faster when she wore a skirt. "What did you want to speak about Eli?"

"The agents you have working with Mossad."

"Stop beating around the bush Eli, I have other places to be."

"I don't trust them Jenny."

"And what do you want me to do about it."

"Well you are their director."

"And it is your gut that is telling you not to trust them, now Eli, either give me something concrete so I can deal with them or go and do your job?"

"This isn't over Director."

"I didn't think it was for a minute David."

With that the screen went blank an=gain and Jenny sighed, why was it everything had to happen at once. As she began to walk out one of the technicians told her Fornell was on the line for her. Grumbling a but on curses she returned to the screen. Before the older man even had a chance to talk Jenny began. "Tobias, if this is about Jethro steeling a body or your case I honestly don't give a damn, at this moment I am in no mood to deal with him."

"Nothing like that director."

"Well Tobias, there is a first time for everything, what is it about?"

"Thought you would want to know that Emily loved her birthday present and wanted me to say thank you to her Aunty Jen." Jenny smiled for the first time that day and felt the tension leave her shoulders.

"Tell her she is more than welcome and that she has made my day."

"I will do Jenny. Have a good day."

"You too Fornell, you too." With that the line went dead again and Jenny finally managed to leeeve MTAC. She walked into her office and sighed as she realised her day was now over and she could go home, change and meet her family at the grave yard.

Fifteen minutes later Jenny was home and Getting changed. She dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a purple blouse and stilettos in the same colour. She quickly straightened her hair to make it appear longer before she touched up her make up and walked out the door, grabbing a blazer on the way out to prevent the spring chill. Despite her detail being ready and waiting she ignored their presence and walked. She could feel them behind her the whole way.

"Hey lace, it's mum." She said as she rung her daughter.

"Hey mum, where are you?"

"I'm walking down, I would have been there but I got caught up with Eli and Tobias."

"You got your detail?"

"Yeah."

"You said you'd leave them, it was just meant to be me you and Joe."

"I now but-"

"But what, the SecNav says they stay so they stay."

"Lace, you know I can't –"

"No! What I know is you want them here so you don't have to drop the façade of director and actually be a mum and a Aunt."

With that Jenny's daughter hung up. The red head had always knew at one point her lack of being present in her daughter's life would come back and bite her, but she always hoped her daughter would understand. Jenny was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realise her detail was no longer there, or the fact that someone was following her.

A dark blue car was parked on the side of the road, a man in black stood against her. Jenny's gut churned, she turned around to see another man exactly the same with dark sunglasses. Her agent sie kicked in as she reached for her sig, but she'd underestimated his speed. Her arm was twisted around her back, her Sig taken by the other man as he looked at her. The man with her arm was too strong for her to fight off as she mentally head slapped herself for not Listening to the SecNav. She felt his hand trail down her leg and get her knife from the base of her calf.

The tip of the sharp blade was run down her arm, just hard enough to release blood, the shape of a cross etched in her skin. The same mark done on one side of her face. The fear moved aside and her agent side kicked in as she tried to get free. Her gun trailed on her the whole time. As she managed to loosed his grip she was pushed to the floor. In one moment she was shot in one hip and stabbed in the other. The knife drawn out slowly yet she didn't scream – she knew the satisfaction that would give. So she bit her lip, as he drew a cross on the side of her nick before placing the knife and gun on the pavement and slowly walking away.

_**Meanwhile at NCIS**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat at his desk, his gut was churning but he didn't know why. IT was only when he saw Cynthia that he realised it was Jenny. She stood in front of the desk. "Her detail didn't call in. I…something isn't right…there"

"Your gut?" he asked knowing she had the same feeling he did. She simply nodded and then he grabbed his gun and badge. "McGee, fin the directors cell and the place the last check in call was made from, you call me as soon as you know. DiNozzo, David, you're with me." With that he left. Within five minues Gibbs had a destination and as soon as he did he sped off even dfaster than usual. As they arrived at the place where the last call had come from Gibbs paked up. A few meters down the road was the detail's car. Two bullet holes in the windscreen two bodies with bullets through the middle of their eyes. Gibbs ran forward,, begging to god that she was alive. Seeing a dark blue car he walked around…

Her red hair fanned on the pavement, white skin paler that usual contrasting to the grey concrete, the pools of blood that made his heart split in two. He didn't even register his movements as he ran around to her. Her head cradled her leveraged her on his knee. Her face cupped he soothingly stroked his hair, desperate to comfort her in any way. He planted soft kisses on her forehead.

"Jen…you fight this, you hear me? I do not give you permission to dye!" Gently he brushed her hair aside from her face. Blood trickled from her mouth. Her week attempts to speak were silenced by his callused thumb placed lovingly over her lips. . "Help's coming Jen. You hear me? For once in your life do as your god dammit told and fight!"

She raised her hand to his cheek, just as she'd done so many times as lovers. "I…I'm Sorry." She said in a hoarse voice barely more than a whisper. Then her eyes slowly closed as if she were going to sleep…

_**Reality Strikes**_

The emergency doors opened harshly bashing against the walls. "Jennifer Sheppard, 40's, one bullet wound and one stab would plus excess minors. Losing blood, lost consciousness…." Shouted a nurse.

"Get her into surgery 1." Shouted the doctor.

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony sat in the waiting room. IT had been four hours ago that she was taken into surgery and so far no news. McGee, Abby and Ducky were getting coffee, they'd arrived shortly after the trio had. Gibbs was getting stressed and beginning to pace as the three came back with a doctor. "I she alright?" he asked.

"Miss Sheppard sustained extensive injuries. The position of the wounds may have missed major organs but there was a lot of blood loss, not only that but there seems to have been a slight head trauma from being pushed on the floor and of cause the cuts on her arms. She has lost an awful lot of blood so her body has put her into a coma."

"When will she wake up?"

"It's hard to tell, due to her age there is a chance that if she wakes up there may be long term damage. We don't know the extent of the head trauma due to the fact that the condition her body is in we need to allow it to heal before we do tests."

"If?"

"There is always the chance she won't wake up. But for now it's a waiting game."

"how long, approx?"

"I would say in excess of 4 days; it could be as long as a month, trauma cases are unpredictable."

"Can we see her?"

"No, she is weak and although I know you are considered family as Dr. Gelfard told me, I can't let you in for 48 hours."

"thank you." Ducky said knowing his friend was stressed."What now Jethro?"

"Right, David and Ducky, you two stay here, you don't leave, we take shift waiting, Ducky, I want a evaluation thingy on the attacker, okay?"

"Yes Gibbs." Said Ziva.

"And you Jethro?" questioned Ducky."

"We're finding the piece of scum responsible."

_**Sorry for spelling and grammar!**_

_**Please review! **_

_**-fashiongirl97**_


	3. The first time we met

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors Note – thanks for all your reviews, please keep them coming. Gibbs is a bit OOC in this chap but I thought to how he reacted and behaved in Kill Ari pt. 1 and in my eyes I think he'd be similar here. **_

_**Sorry it's short I just liked how this ended and thought it fit. **_

_**Enjoy…**_

He couldn't believe this was happening to her, not Jenny. She was the strongest woman he knew and she beat the majority of male agents by a mile. She'd never been scared of risking her life for others even when she knew she could get shot. She'd saved him hundreds of times before just like Kate had on that roof top. He couldn't lose her; Leroy Jethro Gibbs could not take losing another member of his team. These last few years had seen too many agents die, too many lose their lives to protect him, too many he knew personally. He couldn't not stand to lose her.

For once, as soon as the team got in they didn't go to the bull pen, but instead down to Abby's lab. They needed to be together for this one. So as they exited the lift they all knew something was wrong when they didn't hear the usual music blasting. Gibbs walked in front, he saw Abby and hugged her, as much for his sake as hers. Abby knew this but wouldn't say anything. Even their silver fox needed to know someone was there every one in a while. "She'll be fine Abs, Jen is a fighter – always has been." No one said anything about his use of her first name. It was in times like these that they really became a family and pulled together. "Right, McGee-"

"Phone records, on it boss."

"DiNozzzo."

"Already spoken to her security boss, nothing out of the ordinary in the last six months: no death threats and no safety compromises."

"Good," Gibbs said. His phone began to ring and he left the room. As he did so they all got on with everything. Abby, McGee and DiNozzo all tapping away at their computers. "Ducky, any news?"

"No Jethro, I'm afraid not." Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh. "Ziva is having her cloths sent over, and is photographing the wounds."

"Right, good."

"She's nipped out to get Jennifer some clean cloths, we all know that she is a proud woman, I doubt she would want people seeing her in a hospital gown."

"No Duck I doubt she would. Thanks."

"Jethro, before you go. I've looked at Jennifer's wounds. The attack looked planned, there was two of them and she was restrained as there are no defensive marks but we will have to wait for bruises to form to know for definite. Also, Jethro to me this attack…it seems planned….as if someone had planned every detail. This was no spur of the moment attack, there is years of planning behind if not decades. I would suggest you look into her cases from as far back as when she was a probie. Focus on anything she got personally involved with. The crosses appear like crucifix's, they could symbol belief faith."

"Someone believed to be innocent."

"It may be Jethro."

"Thanks duck." With that Gibbs went back into the lab. All eyes were suddenly on him, all hoping for even just the smallest amount of news, of hope. Even for Gibbs, the hard ex-marine, telling them there was not hurt like hell. "No news." He said it in a softer voice. HE noticed how they'd all moved close, how Abby was hugging McGee. "DiNozzo, I want every case file for every case J-the director worked on. Ducky says this was planned, a decades old vendetta, you get every file, starting with her first cases."

"Yes boss."

"Take McGee, you'll need help, bring them up here."

With that the two disappeared off. Gibbs knew this would be a long case, a hard case, it always was when it was one of their own. Abby was working on her computer. "Off to get coffee Abs." just as he got to the door he heard her week voice.

"Gibbs."

"Yeah."

"Be careful."

"Always Abby." With that he left. They all saw her as a mum, he knew that. Abby the most. He knew it was hitting her hardest, he could see it in her eyes. He saw her as a wife, but not like his other wives, he saw her like Shannon: one who he truly loved. He had lost Shannon; he couldn't lose Jen as well.

_**-reality strikes-**_

Half an hour later McGee and DiNozzo came up with a trolly and a ton of case files. They were arguing as per usual. As they got in the lab they sighed. Just as gibbs came up behind them and head slapped the pair. "The director has been attacked and you two have time to argue?" He handed them both coffee and Abby a Caf-pow. They looked surprised but managed to hide it. They knew it would be a long night and that their boss was taking this hard. "McGee, that phone records thing you do, can it be done from the hospital."

"I can get into the systems wifi and connect to ncis via- yes boss."

"Good, go swap with Ziva, we need her help, she worked with the director in Cairo." He looked at Tony as McGee left. "That them all?"

"Minus undercover, they wouldn't give me them."

"I'm not surprised DiNozzo, most of the missions we worked were black opp and those that weren't there is not documentation for."

"Why boss?" questioned Tony.

"They were illegal DiNozzo."

"Oh."

_**-reality strikes-**_

An hour later and Ziva had joined them. Abby was still at her computer. The rest were sat around the desk case files everywhere. It was silent. Ziva needed to speak, her best friend and mother figure was in hospital fighting for her life. "The first time I met Jen I was stood in my father's office. He told me she was one of the best. I looked at her, white oxford shirt, black trousers and them ridiculous heels and nearly laughed. I thought he was having me on, we were in Cairo. So I looked at her and said, 'in those heals, you have to be kidding me'. I left and slammed the door. I didn't know then that she would end up saving my life and be the best partner I've ever had." She smiled sadly and Tony squeezed her hand.

It went silent again before Gibbs decided maybe he should tell them about her, they all saw her as a mother and him as a wife. She was part of their family, not just his. "I stood in Marrows office, and he went 'don't torture her Jethro, for god's sake. You're having a probie whether you want one or not. She's got potential', I looked at her, stood there in them heels and I thought she was from public services or something. Her first day I made her sit through an autopsy, her second I took her sown to the range."

"She was a good agent, the best." Said Ziva with a smile.

"Still is Ziva, still is."

"Gibbs." Said Abby.

"Yeah?"

"She'll be ok. She's our Madame director, our fearless leader, out mummy, she'll pull through."

"I hope so Abs. I hope so."

_**Please review!**_


	4. remembering the old you

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – hey so thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm so glad you are all enjoying it! Seriously, thankyou!**_

_**Right, once more some characters are OOC but I want to show how much they all think of her.**_

_**Italics represent flashbacks**_

_**Enjoy! **_

Gibbs sighed and ran his hand through his hair. They'd been going through old case files for two hours now. He'd not thought it would hit him this hard. jenny was just his boss now, nothing else, they barely spoke, and were barely even friends. After she'd invited him to stay the night with Carson and he'd declined, she'd cut herself off from him. It hurt him, and now going through all the old cases they'd worked he was desperately trying to ignore all the memories of her. Every case had a memory, something linked. He picked up another file; it was a homeless man's murder. He'd been a marine so they'd gotten the case. He smirked, remembering the fight at the end of the case between Jenny and Stan.

_Jenny, Gibbs and Stan sat at their desks working on their reports. The case was closed and Gibbs was in a good mood because Diane was away which meant he could work on his bout without interruption. "Probie." Whisper shouted Burley from his desk. Jenny ignored him and carried on with her work. "Probie….Red…oi probie!" she looked up and glared at him._

"_Burly I am not a probie, I'm senior field agent not you."_

"_Yeah, but you're a woman." Gibbs had heard his agents and had realised that burley was digging his own grave.._

"_And what does that have to do with it Stanley?"_

"_Well Jennifer, it means that you are below in ranking that me."_

"_Don't call me Jennifer and don't call me probie." With that she got on with her work again._

"_Red…red…oi red!" Jenny picked up a stapler and threw it at him, luckily he caught it. "That was not nice."_

"_That is why I let you catch it. Now shut the hell up!" She looked at Gibbs. "I'm off for Coffee boss." With that Jenny got up, chucked a pencil at burly and walked out. Gibbs walked past, intent on getting himself coffee. He slapped Burly on the back of the head._

"_Don't wind her up or else she will kill you and I won't stop her."_

Gibbs sighed again. That was the tenth time he'd remembered her as a probie in the last hour. He'd always loved it when she got all fired up and started having a go at burly. They'd made him laugh sometimes even if he didn't admit it. She was so different back then to how she was these days. He couldn't help but think his team wouldn't recognise her if they'd seen her back then. She'd been such a joker, a laugh.

"Gibbs." Said Abby.

"Yeah?"

"I've run the directors cloths, nothing, not a hair, run the knife and gun, nothing. It was her gun they used, the bullets match. I'm trying to find the owner of the knife."

"It' hers Abs."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I bought her it Abby." He said, sighing once more.

_Jenny and Gibbs had been stuck in the middle of nowhere for the past week. They'd been trying to find a killer yet with no luck. They were running out of food, clean cloths and ammo. Jenny had lost her knife protecting them, and Gibbs was annoyed with her. Today though it seemed thing were looking up. They'd found the petty officers camp out. Yet as they continued to look they found him, and his gun. He's committed suicide. On the journey back they were both quiet. Half way they stopped at a dinner where they went half on a meal with the last of the money they had brought. Jethro handed her a bag. "Happy Birthday Sheppard." She raised an eyebrow and opened it to find a knife, exactly like his. _

"_A knife." She said in disbelief._

"_Don't lose this one."_

As Abby was about to say something about mummy and daddy Gibbs looked at Tony. "DiNozzo, go swap with McGee, tell him to do a coffee run on his way back, and get something to eat as well, its going to be a long night."

"Thanks boss." He said taking a box of case files with him to keep him busy. Usually he would moan about it but today he wanted to do anything to find who was responsible. She may well have broken his heart with Jeanne but she had also saved his ass from getting sent down for murder twice, saved Abby from Chip and a lot more things they didn't know about. He also knew that when Gibbs was in his coma she had been by his bed side every day and night, and that she would do everything in her power if the situation was reversed.

As Gibbs was about to begin work again he heard his mobile ringing, he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Decker. Confused he answered it. "Gibbs."

"Jethro, I heard about Jenny, any news."

"No, she's in a coma."

"Right, right I'm on my way to the airport now, I'll be on the next flight to DC."

"Thanks Will."

"She'd do the same for me. Is there anything I can do in the mean time Gibbs."

"Yeah, think about all the cases we worked, figure out who had a big enough grudge to want to harm her."

"I will do, and Jethro,"

"Yeah?"

"She'll pull through, she's a fighter."

"I hope so Will, I really so."

With that the two old friends hung up. Gibbs was comforted to know Decker was on his way, they had bee old friends and he had worked with Jenny and himself years ago. Gibbs just hoped and prayed that another head would help them. Because at the minute, there was no such luck on that front.

Ziva sat and worked through her case files. She' been thinking, about all the times she and Jenny had spent together. She remembered one night, they'd nearly been blown up and were both pretty Shaken.

_They were driving back to the complex so they could clean up. The road was quiet and they were in the middle of nowhere. For the first time ever Jenny wasn't fazed by Ziva's driving, yet that may have been because there was no one else around. Jenny was looking out the window, thinking of home. She'd been with Ziva for 8 months now, and she couldn't help but miss her friends, those few she had. _

"_Jenny, can I ask you a question?"_

"_Of course Ziva."_

"_Do you think you will ever have children in the future?"_

"_No."_

"_why?"_

"_My chance has gone Ziva. I threw it away."_

"_You are not too old, no?"_

"_It's not age Ziva. I could have had the man of m dreams, a family, but Instead I chose to follow my career path."_

"_Why, love, it is the 'American wish' no?"_

"'_American Dream' Ziva, and yes it is. But I did not think he loved me, so I left."_

"_You regret it."_

"_Yeah, yeah I do. Bu it's too late now Ziva. I have to deal with it. What about you?"_

"_It is not what my father wants."_

"_What about what you want?"_

"_I would like children one day, but it is not possible to be a mossad agent and a mother."_

Ziva hadn't know back then that Jenny was talking about Gibbs. But she had made Ziva think. As Ziva worked on the cases she realised how much of a chance Jenny had given her by offering her the place on Gibbs' team. Ziva also realised that Jenny had given her the chance Mossad would have denied her; she'd given her the chance to be a mother and have to life Jenny had believed to have thrown away. Ziva could feel her eyes watering. She was like a mother to her.

"You aright." Ziva looked up to see Gibbs with his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, just remembering her before she was Director, when she was Jenny."

"She was a different person back then."

"Boss." Gibbs looked up to see McGee with 4 boxes of pizza, 3 coffees and a caf-pow. "I've got a lead." McGee put all the stuff down before walking over. "I cross checked all the directors calls with the schedule Cynthia gave. The majority matched up either with meetings of people of interest in the case, except two."

"Who?"

"That would be us Special Agent Gibbs." They all looked to the door to see a teenage red head who was the splitting image of Jenny, and a taller brunette who had her eyes.

"And you are."

"Joe Spencer, her nephew." Said the tall boy.

"Lacey Luan Sheppard, her daughter." The red head stated.

_**CLIFF HANGER!**_

_**Apologies for spelling and Grammar! **_

_**Please review! **_


	5. the things we never knew

_**Disclaimer – I don't own ncis! Believe me if I did, Jenny would be in it!**_

_**Authors note – hey! So thanks for the review – they mean so much. I'm sorry I didn't update the last few days, life is mad and art coursework is never ending, oh and Romeo and Juliet is boring as anything!**_

_**Hope this is okay though, it's another sad chapter, but another revelation. All medical stuff is from the internet so may not be true - Apologies**_

_**Anyway, hope it is okay, and please enjoy! **_

"_Joe Spencer, her nephew"_

"_Lacey Luan Sheppard, her daughter"_

Shocked faces filled the room. More so for Gibbs and Ziva, they'd known her so well. They had become two of the few people she had let her walls fall down to. They'd had a chance at seeing the real her, when the ambition,, the stress and work was removed. They'd seen Jen, not the director who showed no emotion, or special agent Sheppard who had ambition, not Jenny the daughter who wanted to avenge her father's death, or Jennifer whom everything was expected of, but Jen. She was just a young woman who had made a name for herself, yet deep down was warm and caring, stuck her neck out for those she cared for and loved with her heart. So it was only natural that they would be shocked, shocked that there was a part of herself she had kept secret. For Ziva, she was slightly hurt, she'd told Jenny about her sisters death, about her family. Gibbs, although hurt, couldn't blame her, he'd kept his family hidden from her. When he'd come back from Mexico they'd barely ever spoken, and when they did it was business orientated, and not a time to talk about personal things.

"Anybody fancy telling me where my mum is? Seeming as she didn't turn up and the front desk sent me here?" asked Lacey with one hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised. In that moment Gibbs saw just how alike she was to her mother.

"You don't know?" questioned Abby, in shock.

"Sorry, yeah I forgot she telepathically sent me a message telling me." She stated sarcasm dripping from her voice. "No, I do not know."

"Jen was attacked. She's in a coma." Lacey looked at Gibbs in pure disbelief. Suddenly the team watched as the walls fell down and she clung onto her cousin, tears rolling down her face.

"How is she?" questioned Joe.

"The doctor won't tell us much." Said Abby.

"It's my fault, It's all my fault! If I hadn't had a go at her about her security then she would have been in the car and none of this would have happened." Stated Lacey.

"It wouldn't have made any difference. They shot her security detail. They'd simply have dragged her out of the car and done the same thin to her. You haven't done anything wrong. What you now need to do is go and be with her, okay Lacey." Said Gibbs. He was a natural with children, less so with 15 year old hormonal girls but it was still the same principle. The girl nodded, mascara running down her face. Abby silently handed her a tissue and make up white. The girl smiled weakly, feeling guilty for breaking down in front of people she barely knew apart from her mother's stories.

"Thank you. I'll call us a cab." Said Joe about to leave.

" Before you do, I know this is hard, but can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your mum, personally or professionally?" asked Gibbs.

"There are hundreds of people who resent my mum Agent Gibbs, but I can't think of anyone who would do this to her. We have no family apart from Joe, my grandparents died when my mum was a teenager, my father was adopted and died on duty before I was born and my aunt died last year. She doesn't have many friends aside from work. I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, if you want my opinion its most likely someone from her past, I would say during her early years of NCIS."

"Thank you Lacey. That is a massive help. Go and see your mum now."

With that the two left, Lacey in front. As she walked out Joe turned around. "Agent Gibbs, I may not be a federal agent, but I am a marine and I will do anything to protect those I love. If you find anything out please, keep me in the loop. I want whoever did this brought to justice - I don't want Lacey going through what I've gone through, it's horrible. "

"I'll do what I can."

"thank you sir. I appreciate it."

_**xXx**_

It had been twp hours now since they had found out about jenny's life, and still there was nothing. Still they were no closer to finding the culprit. Abby had joined them looking through case files, McGee had hacked into every federal agency looking for anything in the slightest relevant, Gibbs and Ziva had gone through file after file. Ziva had spoken with her father asking for any Intel on missions Jenny dealt with that went wrong, whilst Gibbs had rung Tom Marrow asking for anything that he could think of. Meanwhile they were waiting for Decker who would hopefully have more answers.

IT was getting late now, he knew that. The time was passing by and they seemed to be getting no answers. Gibbs sighed again, getting up to move around the lab. His joints screamed from being sat down so long. Out of the blue his phone rang. "Gibbs." He answered in his usual gruff manner.

"Special agent Gibbs, I'm nurse Murray. The doctor asked me to ring you and inform you on the recent development of Director Sheppard."

"Is she awake?"

"No, I'm afraid not. We've just gotten the results from her CT scan back."

"that her brain?"

"Yes, we've found her to have a tumour in the part of the brain we call the Cerebellum. It is the area which affects a person's balance, posture and also Motor communication such as eye movements. The tumour is quite large and we fear that the hit to the back of her head may cause more problems when she wakes up. The doctor has taken her into surgery."

"She'll be alright?"

"The tumour was large in sixe-"

"So she knew?"

"Director Sheppard would have known yes, it was large in size, yet it was on the top of her brain, making it easier to remove. Yet the Cerebellum is near the spinal cord which unfortunately means there is a chance of her having moving problems and even paralysis if the operation were to go wrong."

"What are the chances."

"the chances of her getting paralysis are only around 10%, if we get it all out which the doctor hopes to do then there should be no problems, there is a chance of it reappearing but as of now only time will tell. Agent Gibbs he is one of the best Neuro surgeons in the US, I put all my faith in him."

"Thank you, keep me informed."

"I will do."

Gibbs hung up. IT was as if when hope began to arise, something knocked him back down again. He'd known something was wrong with her health, and she'd simply pushed him away. But then again that was what they did to one another these days, push each other away. _Maybe she had wanted to die? Maybe… no, no this is Jen, she would fight it! She has all in the world to live for, a daughter, a nephew… _But Gibbs knew deep down that she would fight it now. He just hoped to god that she had the strength, he'd lost the love of his life once, he wasn't about to lose Jenny now.

"Who was it Gibbs?" asked Abby.

"The hospital."

"Is she awake?" asked Ziva.

"No, they got some scans back. Jen has a brain tumour. She would have known, they've taken her into surgery now and they're operating."

"Oh my god." Said Ziva, that was it for her, the tough assassin couldn't help but let that lone tear roll down her face. Gibbs watched as she looked up at him, hoping it was a joke. HE just bent down and hugged her as she sobbed into his shirt. Jenny was like a mother and sister in one to Ziva, she'd lost both a mum and sister once already, and she didn't think she could Cope losing Jenny. Gibbs watched as McGee kept himself composed for the sake of Abby as she cried into his shirt.

"Let's get them, let's get the people who did this to her, if it's the last thing we do." Sated McGee. He'd seen how upset both Abby and Ziva were, and could see that even Gibbs would break soon. HE knew the director the least well, but it didn't mean he didn't care – just that he needed to be the strong one.. So, Gibbs watched as McGee took the lead, organising where to start. For once, Gibbs listened, he didn't but in or throw rules at his probie, he didn't have the strength. Bu he hoped, more than anything that when Decker got here he'd have a few answers, because Gibbs knew that the way things were going, they weren't getting any, and they would lose Jenny.

_**I hope It was okay, reviews mean the world and anyone can, so please leave me one!**_

_**-fashiongirl97**_


	6. taking a lead and supporting your love

_**Disclaimer – I don't own ncis**_

_**Authors note – I'm sorry this is short, i have no inspiration today and tomorrow is my birthday so I will not be updating, so Thursday will be for 'a mistake' and hopefully Friday this again.**_

_**Hope this is okay!**_

McGee flipped his phone closed and turned to the rest of the group. IT wasn't often he felt the need to take charge, in fact he couldn't remember a time he had. But now, he knew it was time. He wasn't doing it for praise nor respect, but simply because he knew it was needed. The rest needed to worry about the director and her surgery. He was the least close to her and so it was his responsibility to take care of all of these and if that meant taking charge then so be it. He turned to look at the group. "DiNozzo is waiting for the Directors secondary security which I've had doubled and they are all armed too. Once they have arrived and are in place he is going to return and help us all out. He'll be here in around half an hour. There is no news so far but he's being talking to the Directors daughter and nephew who cannot come up with someone who would want to hurt her on a personal level so we need to assume it was a case she got personally involved in." Every one nodded and carried on.

Gibbs for the first time since Jenny's attack smirked slightly. He had not expected his probie to take the position as lead without being prompted. In a way it showed him how much he had matured – especially in the time when he had been in Mexico. It was in times like this when one of them took the lead or when one was hurt he saw how his team had developed. It also made him think form every time to time that maybe he was holding them back and that h should be letting them 'fly the nest' so to speak. They could all manage their own teams. He banished the thoughts from his mind though because now was no time for that. The woman whom they all loved and cared about was in surgery and fighting for her life. Even though he wanted revenge in his mind he couldn't focus.

An hour later DiNozzo had returned from the hospital along with a tray of coffee. This search had been going on for hours. Abby had fallen asleep with Bert, her mascara running down her cheeks. Ziva was nodding off and McGee could see how tired Tony looked. They had all near enough dozed off by the time William Decker arrived. He walked into the lab, surprised to see so many people still here. Gibbs was caught up in his own thoughts so didn't hear his old friend come in. McGee was the most alert and welcomed him. Gibbs' became aware of the presence after McGee had told him what had already been done. The two men went outside of the lab and talked. McGee understood that some things he still wasn't trusted enough to listen to.

"How is she?" questioned Will. HE looked nota day older than the last time he had seen the older man. Retirement obviously suited him where it hadn't Gibbs.

"GSW and major stab wound to the pelvis in addition to minor stab wounds on the arms and neck. It was methodical and planned. They surgeon managed to remove the bullet and deal with the internal bleeding. The minor stab wounds now have stitches yet she will have scars for the foreseeable future. She's in surgery now. Turns out she had a brain tumour. The hit to the head may have caused it to become worse so they are removing it."

"She'll be alright."

"80% chance or something I think."

"Jenny's a fighter Gibbs. She always was."

"Yeah, yeah I just hope that she can survive this fight Deck, I really do."

"I know." He said patting the older man's shoulder before leaving and going back into the lab. Gibbs put his head against the wall. He had hoped this was a situation he would never be in. Jenny was the director, she wasn't the one who was meant to end up in hospital because of unruly scum! That was meant to be him! He was meant to risk his life, not her. Then again when had she even done what was expected, she was her own person, she had her own mind. That was one of the things he admired her for.

"Go to the hospital and see her boss, she'll be out soon." Said McGee, leaning against the wall opposite.

"We've got a case McGee, I'm not upping and leaving."

"If it were Abby in that hospital you would tell me to, If it were Ziva you'd be telling DiNozzo to get his backside up there. Why is it different for you? Boss, you care about her, it is plainly obvious to everyone, I'm not going to shout it from the rooftop but you need to go. She needs your support as much as you need to know she's alright."

"McGee, do not ever talk to me like that again."

"Never again boss, go."

"You need help-"

"Or get a lead I'll call. And boss? I won't tell anyone."

Gibbs just nodded, and left. McGee smiled. They were in love, and he was hoping to god that she'd pull though. Gibbs never acted like this, he'd seen him like that once before and that was after Kate's death. Even then he'd hoped never to see Gibbs like that again. He was used to him being gruff, not worrying.

HE walked back into the lab to find Decker looking through files whilst the rest still slept. McGee smiled at him. "I hear you are the technology wiz."

"Yeah, well then again compared to Gibbs a baby is."

"He still stuck in the stone age?"

"Nope, he's moved to the ice age. He got a mobile."

"What is the world coming to?" The pair laughed. Both finding a little humour in the hell like situation that surrounded them. "Can you do me a favour? No questions asked?"

"Hacking?"

"Records check."

"Name?"

"Svetlana Chernitskaya." McGee tapped away on his keyboard. Will had a look of nervousness on his face which did not go unnoticed by Tim.

"There is no record of her since '97. Before that-"

"I know the before. Was there any CCTV."

"No."

"If this was pre meditated then she would have watched her."

"Which mean there may be a face on some other CCTV. Good thinking."

"I was once an agent."

_**Hope it was not too bad! Please review! XD **_


	7. revenge

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – I hope this is ok, it has been so hard to write! **_

_**Thanks to Left My Heart In Paris for the support! **_

_**Translations are thanks to google, so sorry is they aren't correct.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Gibbs walked into the room where Jenny was, nerves filling him. He didn't know if he should be here, she hadn't told him about a massive part of her life and maybe that meant she wanted to move on, had moved on. When he saw her his breath hitched. She was out of surgery and alive but she barely looked it. Her skin was so white that her blue veins were prominent in her arms. HE growing hair with it's now (thankfully gone) blonde streaks seemed to be the only look of life. She looked small, so small.

HE realised then, looking at her small fragile figure how much he had neglected her recently. She'd always been there for him, and he knew that. Abby had told him whilst he was in his coma Jenny hadn't woken left his side. Yet he hadn't stayed. He'd buried himself in work. HE noticed her family by her side. Her daughter, Lacey, with her hand around her mothers, tears dried as she put up a tough front. Joe, the marine sat further back, but he was there. Gibbs felt like he was watching a drama, that this wasn't real. He looked at them all, they were her family, he didn't even know if he had a place in her heart any more. He realised how little he now knew about his former lover because he hadn't asked. Did she have a boyfriend? Hell he didn't even know if she was married!

Lacey looked up and smiled weakly at him. She signalled for her cousin to leave and so did she. IT gave him time to look at the woman he loved. He always had. HE walked over and sat down in the see her daughter had occupied before. Gibbs picked up her hand rubbing it.

"Dammit Jen! Why did you have to go get hurt? IT's meant to be me not you!

"I'm sorry Jen, I know I don't believe in apologies but I owe you one. I shouldn't have just blanked you. Why didn't you tell me about Lacey? Or Joe? She's a great kid Jenny. I'll find you did this Jen, we all will, that's a promise, and marines don't break their promises."

_**-reality strikes-**_

"Got cha!" said McGee as he found a face.

"IT's her." Said Decker.

"Or not." McGee corrected as he ran a facial recognition search and it came up with someone else. "It's not her, it's Natasha Lanvok , she's clean."

Decker looked at her picture, he couldn't believe his eyes. "that's her McGee, she's got a new identity. I want you to find her, now!" Said Decker before storming out. McGee smirked, it was obvious he had worked with Gibbs.

_**-reality strikes-**_

"Pull through Jen, please. I love you, I've never stopped. Let me be part of your life once more." He was brought from his thoughts by the shrill of his phone. "Gibbs" he answered leaving the room.

"Oshimaida."

"We got out clean Deck."

"No, she couldn't do it Jethro, she couldn't kill her."

"No Decker, she wasn't, isn't like that."

"Did you ever check?"

"No."

"Jethro, she was barely more than a probie no matter how good she was."

"How do you know."

"She told me, by them it was too late though."

"So why bring it up now."

"McGee found Svetlana on CCTV following Jenny, more than once. She's got a new identity, going by the name Natasha."

"You got a place."

"McGee's on it, we'll pick you up on the way."

Gibbs sighed as he hung up the phone. He'd never stopped to think back then that she was barely more than a probie. She'd been the best, but hen again he hadn't been thinking of her as his partner but lover. He went over to her bed. "Why didn't you tell me Jenny, I'd have helped." He sighed again, kissed her forehead and left.

_**-reality strikes-**_

Ziva and Tony were fighting over the keys to the car in the garage. McGee grabbed the keys and gave them to Ziva. "WE need to be there, and fast." He said before walking to his car with Decker.

"Yeah and I need to be alive." Mumbled Tony as he got in the car.

The group drove straight to the hospital to get Gibbs. He jumped in the front of the car with McGee and Decker. Then, once more they all sped off.

"Right, we have a mobile signal coming from a single story place 8 miles away. Directions are coming up on the satnav. Back up will be 20 minutes so we might have to go in without it, there is an ambulance on standby in case of an emergency. Vests are in the back. It's the next right Decker. We don't know if she is armed or not and we have helicopters on standby in case she makes a run for it." McGee said in one rush. Gibbs was impressed with his junior agent.

"Good work McGee."

"thanks boss."

_**-reality strikes-**_

"Это делается" said a tall Russian man.  
><em>"It is done"<em>

"Она страдала, я надеюсь." Stated a younger Russian woman, she was covered in scars and had an air of evil.  
><em>"She suffered, I hope."<em>

"Она сделала."  
><em>"She did."<em>

"Теперь он узнает, что это такое потерять того, кто вас любитбольше всего в мире."  
><em>"Now he will learn what it is like to lose the one who you love more than anything in the world."<em>

"Он будет гордиться вами."

"Она умерла?" Asked the woman. The two men looked shifty. "что?"  
><em>"She is dead? . . . What?"<em>

"Каким-то чудом она ... выжил. Она находится в больнице"  
><em>"By some miracle she…survived."<em>

"Чудо? Вы не значит, что некоторые работы дьявола? онаявляется тот, кто взял все же, он и ее ... любовник. Вы не могли бы сделать простой задачей, как убить ее? Вы будете платить за ваши ошибки. Вы знаете, что цена, это ваша жизнь! "  
><em>"Miracle? Do you not mean by some work of the devil? she is the one who took my everything away, he and her ... lover. You could not do a simple task as to kill her? You will pay for your mistake. You know the price, it is your lives!"<em>

With that she took out her gun and shot down the two men. Straight between the eyes. Their corpses fell to the ground, the smell of gun powder filling the room.

"Если вы хотите делать работу правильно, сделай это сам".  
><em>"If you want a job doing properly, do It yourself."<em>

_**-reality strikes-**_

They pulled up outside of the small house in the suburbs of DC. They all left their cars and rushed to put on their vests. Once sorted, guns drawn they entered walked up the drive. Gibbs took lead with Decker. He signalled, 3,2,1, before bashing down the door. They split off clearing the rooms.

"Clear!" shouted Tony.

"Clear." Shouted Ziva.

"Clear." Said Decker,

"Clear." Said Gibbs. "McGee!"

Tony , Ziva and Decker walked into the front room to see Svetlana with a Gun to McGee's head. "Drop the guns or I blow his brains, you shoot, I blow his brains." She said in a heavily accented Russian accent. They did as they were told. "Good, you are better that the pretty red head. Her chance to let me live, it was worse that death. Now you will pay for the death of my love."

Decker silently tried to get his gun. But she noticed and shot McGee in the arm. "It seems not all of you are so…clever." McGee was silent even with a GSW to the arm.

"You've nearly killed one of my people, you won't kill another." Said Gibbs from behind before putting a round in her leg. She fell to the floor, letting go of McGee. Gibbs stood above her.

"Это не конец".she said with a grunt.  
><em>"This is not over."<em>

Gibbs put three rounds through her heart.

"Я думаю, вы найдете это, даже если это десятилетие слишком поздно". Said Gibbs  
><em>"I think you will find it is, even if it is a decade too late." <em>

With that he walked away. It was over. Now it was up to Jenny to pull through, to fight, and to give them a second chance.

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please review, I know there are more readers that those of you who review, so please leave me a review, even a little one! ;;) xx**_


	8. times bygone

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far, but please leave me some more!**_

_**Hope you like this, italics are flashbacks.**_

_**Enjoy! xx**_

She looked exactly6 the same now as she had just a few hours ago before he had taken down Svetlana. For some reason he'd thought that by getting the person who did this she would wake up, but maybe that was just a deem. She was fighting, he knew she would be. The room was empty apart from the two of them; he held her hand as if it were his life support. He'd sent Lacey and Joe back to his to shower and have some sleep in a bed. They hadn't wanted to leave her but he'd promised to call if anything changed.

Gibbs didn't know why, but for some reason he felt a sense of responsibility to the girl, she wasn't his daughter – he knew that – but he knew that if the roles were reversed Jenny would do the same for him. The young girl was so much like her mother in so many ways: she was stubborn, courageous, fearless and ambitious. She was everything the old Jenny had been: funny, loving, caring. IT seemed harsh to say but he missed who she used to be, the façade she put up now seemed to have even herself fooled, and maybe that was partly his fault. He couldn't help but wonder how things would have turned out if he had chased after her in Paris. Maybe Lacey would have a little brother or sister, maybe they'd be married, or maybe she'd just have ended up being another member of the ex-wives club.

_**-reality strikes-**_

_A little red headed girl ran around the old garden. Her long red hair tied back out of her face. She chased her father with a water gun in hand. Both were dripping wet yet had smiled as bright as day on their faces. Her he picked her up and sun her around. _

"_Jasper you will make her sick!" shouted her mother from the picnic mat where she sat with the girls sister making daisy chains._

"_Daddy! I'm dizzy!" she said as he put her down. _

"_Come here Jennifer." He said in a soft voice as they walked back to the mat. He whispered something secret in her ear. It was a secret she was entrusted with that made her giggle. The pair walked over and hugged Jenny's mum, both dripping wet causing the elder red head to squeal in displeasure. She pushed them away laughing and stood up, hand on hip and eyebrow raised. _

"_Both of you inside and get dried now!" she demanded stifling a laugh. Both of the guilty party looked at each other before grabbing their guns and chasing their mum around. Soon all four of them were soaking wet, yet had smiled as bright as day on their faces. _

_**-reality strikes-**_

_A ten year old Jenny Sheppard raced around the house. She had silver tinsel around her neck like a scarf, burbles hanging from her ears and wore her mums high heels that were way too big for her. In that moment she was the happiest little girl ever, in her mid she looked a million dollars and just like the celebrities in the magazines. _

_It was 2 weeks until Christmas and Cornel Jasper Sheppard would return from a 8 month tour tomorrow morning. So, the girls: Jenny, her sister Heather, their mum and Noemi, had all decided to decorate the house. Yet Jenny seemed to find it more fun to decorate herself. Noemi caught her up in the kitchen, snapping a photo of the little girl posing before leading her back into the living room to help assist her mother and sister with the decorating of the tree. _

_The quartet decorated the whole house with tinsel and Jenny insisted on having her photo taken wearing each piece. Her mother and sister would join In in a few of them too. By the end of the afternoon they were all shattered, but the house looked incredible. IT sparked like 1 million Dollars. _

_**-reality strikes-**_

_Special Agent Jenny Sheppard slumped back in her chair. Sighing she picked up her pen and began attempting to re think the day's events. Today had been her first child related case. IT had hit them all hard, yet Jenny had never truly believed people could do such things to children. Burly looked across at her from his desk as did Will. On any other day they would have taken the mick out of her, but they both remembered how hard their first child case had been, and thought she was doing well. "Go home, reports can wait, get some sleep." Instructed Gibbs. Stan and Will got up, packed their things and left. Jenny remained still though. "Home Sheppard."_

"_I want to finish my report first boss."_

_He got his things, and stood in front f her desk. She looked up at him quizzing."Come on." He said. The way he spoke was different to usual. She'd been trying to shake her feelings towards him away, yet it was becoming increasingly obvious that she fancied her boss like hell. The way he spoke just confirmed it._

"_Were we going?" she asked as she put her bag over her shoulder. _

"_To get a drink, rule #11 Sheppard."_

"_When the job is done, walk away, I know Gibbs."_

"_Sometimes Sheppard, we need to let go of the cases hat tough us most, no matter how hard it is."_

_Jenny just smiled at him. The ride to the car was an awkward silence. Tension filled the air. She'd never really spoken to him out of work before and thinking about it didn't know much about him. He lead her to the car, and she sat in the passenger seat. IT was out of work so she undid a few buttons on her blouse and took her blazer off. She pulled her long hair out of its pony tail and ruffled it up. She pulled down the sun visor and touched up her make-up. _

"_What are you doing Sheppard." _

"_My make – up, and can you not call me Jenny?"_

"_Why are you doing your make-up Jen?"_

"_Because you won't tell me where we are going. And Jen? Seriously?"_

_**-reality Strikes-**_

_Jenny sighed resting her head against the wall behind her. This was the second night of their stake out in Marseilles. TI had sounded glamorous at first, then she found out it would just be her, Gibbs and a tiny stuffy attic in the middle of august. Matters were made worse by the fact that since the night he had taken her to the bar after wok a few weeks ago, the sexual tension had been worse than ever. _

_Jethro sighed. HE was sweating. Without thinking he took off his shirt off and ruffled his hair. Jenny watched him, her breath hitching at the sight of his bare torso. HE smirked noticed where her eyes were. "erm…there..there is no more action on the bout."_

"_No?"_

_They both just laughed. She pushed her hair back. HE noticed how much she was sweating, and how her white vest top was nearly see-through now. Just like hers had, his breath hitched. She smirked as his eyes wandered. He noticed a cob web in her hair. He leant forward hand brushed it out. His hand caught her cheek and neither could ignore the spark they felt. They caught one another's eye, slowly they moved forward, her eyes fluttered closed. Before long their lips touched in a slow yet sweat kiss – their first kiss. _

_**-reality strikes-**_

_They were meant to be undercover as a married couple, deeply in love in the city of love. They had gone out to dinner to keep up the image. Yet the only thing being pretended was the marriage. Both of them had realised that there was more to this relationship that the physical side. They were falling in love, but neither wanted to admit it. _

_They were in a small restaurant along the champs elisee. It was small and quiet and had soft music playing. She'd seen a different side of him since the second night in Marseilles; she'd seen his fun and loving side. Jethro cracked a joke which in its self made Jenny laugh. HE love to see her laugh._

_He took her hand and kissed her. "I love you." She said._

_**-reality strikes-**_

She looked quiet, peaceful. He watched her, then noticed her heartbeat being raised, her chest rising and falling faster…

_**-reality strikes-**_

The memories of good times were replaced by those of heart ache and loss.

_A thirteen year old Jenny Sheppard had watched day in day out as he mother slowly wasted away. She'd wake up to the sound of her mother being sick. Her father had taken time away to look after her. This morning though there was no sound of her mother. Heather had slept over at her friends, this morning was silent. Jenny walked into her parent's room to find her mother lying with her head on her dads knee. She came running over, and then she saw her dad's tears. "Dad?"_

"_She's gone Jennifer, she's gone."_

_**-reality strikes-**_

_Seventeen year old Jenny came bounding in to the house. Closing the door gently. She had a massive smile on. "Dad! I'm home! You'll never guess what, you now that guy I told you about, Josh, he asked me out for a date tonight. I don't have anything to wear! Dad! Where are you?" she looked confused then went to see that the study door was closed. "Dad? Did you hear what I said?" she asked. _

_When she walked through the door she wasn't greeted by her smiling father, she was greeted by blood, his lifeless body and dubbed out cigarette. She never did make her date that night._

_**-reality strikes-**_

_She'd written the letter the night before, made her excuses as it were. Now it was in her pocket. She left the cat with the letter on the plain. Now she stood outside with Jethro, she shivered. "You cold?" he questioned._

"_Yeah, I forgot my coat, it's on the plain."_

"_I'll go get it." He went to get it, the last sight she saw was his figure moving towards the plane before she left. Silently she walked away, wet into the airport and boarded a flight to Cairo. She'd left him._

_**-reality strikes-**_

The memories, the bad ones, kept flashing past her eyes. She wanted out, she wanted the good things back she wanted her life back. She wanted out, she wanted out now. With all the strength she could muster she forced her eyes open. Startled by the bright light.

_**-reality strikes-**_

He was nervous, scared, her heart beat was high, her eyes moving beneath he lids, her chest rising and falling fast. He watched her face and then he saw what he had only hoped to have seen. Her eyes opened, not fluttered but forced, so strong he thought that they would roll back into her head.

She had done it, she'd fought it.

_**Please leave me a review guys!**_

_**Hope it was okay! **_

_**-fashiongirl97**_


	9. reality struck, now here we stand

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Authors note – Thank you for all of your support with this story, your reviews, alerts and favourites really do make my day.**_

_**Here it is, the final instalment, the end. **_

_**I want to say I am now a Beta reader ( and I am better with other's work than my own) so please, if you are looking for a Beta then PM me or whatever, I'd love to hear from you! **_

_**Hope this is ok, here you go, the end!**_

"Jethro?" she managed to say in barely more than a whisper. Her voice was rough, dry and hoarse. But she was alive. Her eyes looked distant, her skin pale but she was alive, she was awake, she was going to make it.

"I'm here Jenny, I'm here." He said taking her hand and squeezing it softly. It was his way of telling her she had his support that he wasn't going to leave her just like she hadn't left him.

"Svetlana." She said quickly, as if she had just remembered who had put her here. She looked scared, and fear flashed through her eyes.

"She's gone Jen, she won't be bothering you anymore." A weak smile formed on her face. He knew what her next question would be so decided to save her voice and answer It already. "They're safe Jenny, Joe and Lacey. She is just like you, your mirror image. She had you attitude too."

She laughed as though she knew what he was talking about and didn't need to be told. The mention of her daughter's name had made a light flash through Jenny's eyes. She looked happy, and that in turn made Gibbs happy too. "Can I see them?" she asked after taking a sip of water.

"Sure, I'll let them in." he replied as he walked to the door. As soon as Lacey had seen her mum both red-heads had smiled, it was a smile that made Gibbs smile. They way Lacey ran to her mother, hugging her. The way both had tears running down their faces.

"Look at us 'eh mum, we're meant to be strong Sheppard, not blubbering wrecks!" said Lacey. Jenny smiled at her daughter.

"Sometimes we have to show emotion, it's what makes us humans and not machines." She smiled at Gibbs over Lacey's shoulder, remembering when he had told her that back I Paris after she had broken down in front of him.

Joe looked at his aunt and hugged her. He'd nearly lost the woman who he'd begun to see as a mother in the last few months, and it had hurt. As Jenny hugged her nephew Lacey looked at Gibbs. "Thank you Special Agent Gibbs, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't find the person responsible."

"It's my job, and your mother means the world to me. You do what you do for those you love." He said and Jenny subtly told her daughter and nephew to go and get coffee. She looked at the man in front of her. His grey hair ruffled from running his hand through it. His shirt, clean on after shooting Svetlana.

"I'm sorry." She said sitting back with a sigh, tiredness overwhelming her senses. "I know your rule but I owe you one. I should have been honest with you from the start – maybe if I had this wouldn't have happened." He walked over and sat near her, taking her hand.

"You were still a probie Jenny, no matter how gooder one you were. I should not have made you do that, it is as much my fault, if not more."

"thank you."

"You do what you have to for those you love."

"Do you mean that?" he knew which part she was on about.

"More than ever Jenny, I love you; I want us to start a fresh: Me, you and Lacey. She may not be my daughter, but I want to at least be someone she can talk to. "

"I love you Jethro." He kissed her forehead. As he did so a round of applause could be heard. As they turned, at the door stood the whole team, Ducky, Abby, Will, Joe and Lacey. Gibbs didn't know how they'd all gotten past the nurses, but he knew they had their ways and means..

After a session of hugs, they all decided to let their red headed director sleep. The miss fitted, NCIS family went to a local diner where they all sat and had a meal, the first proper one in a long time. That was the first of many times that family sat down together.

_**-reality strikes-**_

_**2 years later…**_

"Lacey! Get your ass down here, the team will be here in ten minutes and I need your help!" shouted Jenny up the stairs. Five minutes later she emerged at the top of the stairs. Her red hair straightened and reaching her waist, he block fringe framing her face. She wore make up that highlighted her features, and a navy jump suit with halter neck and small silhouettes of birds on it. She wore heels with it. Jethro looked at her.

"Where are your trousers? Dinozzo will have a field day!"

"That is the point Gibbs!"

"Lacey Sheppard you are not dating DiNozzo, end of conversation! Now get in here, stop torturing Jethro and give me a hand!"

Jethro laughed at the girl as she moodily went in. In the kitchen Jenny was laying out a massive buffet. It had become a ritual that once a month the family got together, each month hosting at a different house. This month it was Jenny and Gibbs.

It was six months since the couple had tied the knock on the bed of the river seine before taking a honey moon in a cottage in Serbia. They were so happy, Lacey had begun to see Jethro as a father, and they had a perfect life.

As the final dish was laid out Lacey left with a sigh and went back upstairs. Jenny laughed as she caught Jethro watching her. HE smirked, she looked amazing. She was wearing a green dress that hugged her figure, the neckline was low yet not revealing, and her legs looked long in the green satin heals. She tossed her hair, it was longer now, with natural curls.

He walked forward and hugged her around the waist. "Hmmm, you think we can make the slip?" she spun around and linked her hands around his neck.

"hmm, as much as I would love to, I think Abby would notice if mummy and daddy made a run for it."

"Shame." He said. She removed herself from his arms as the door bell rung, and began walking over. As she did so he slapped her ass, causing her to shriek in surprise. She only just managed to gain her composure again when she opened the door. There stood Abby and McGee, soon Abby was enveloping her in a hug. Next came Joe, then Ducky, then Tony and Ziva. As Lacey opened the door and Tony wolf whistled. Yet Gibbs was neared than anticipated, and for that matter of fact so was Jenny. So, for his response he received two head slapped.

Soon the whole family was eating, more DiNozzo than anyone else. There were laughs, joking, and smiles all around. Everything was working out. It was strange to think that two years ago they hadn't had any of this. It was…surreal, but magnificent too. For everything they had gone through, after reality had struck everything had gone up. They'd caught the bad guy, righted a wrong, corrected a mistake, and formed a family. Life, was now, utterly magical.

_**Awww…fluffly!**_

_**Hope it was ok! Remember to PM me about Beat-ing please!**_

_**And last but not least please review, if it is the only thing you do!**_

_**Thanks, -fashiongirl97 xxx**_


End file.
